


meet my parents, idiot

by your_bus_driver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Humor, Bickering, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bus_driver/pseuds/your_bus_driver
Summary: draco wants harry to meet his parents officially and harry thinks he's ridiculous
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	meet my parents, idiot

“My parents want to meet you,” Draco said, without looking up from his magazine. His tea sat cooling on the coffee table. His hair was in his eyes and Harry felt like brushing it back. 

“I’ve met your parents.” Harry said, rolling his eyes. “Many times.” 

“I know, git. They want to meet you officially, as my boyfriend. Handshaking, fancy dinner, interrogations, the whole shebang. It should be an unforgettable occasion.” 

“They know about us?” Harry asked, closing the book in his lap and looking over at Draco. 

“Well, this isn’t exactly a secret.” Draco said, flipping a page. “Your friends know. My friends know. We live together. The Daily Prophet has been speculating about us from day one. Of course, they know.” 

“And they’re okay with us?” Harry asked. 

“They’re not thrilled, but they accept it. I told them that no matter what they thought or said, we are a thing and they aren’t going to change that. They could get with the program or fuck off. So they want to meet you.” 

“You’re such a romantic.” Harry said, only half sarcastic. He moved his feet from the floor onto Draco’s lap. 

“Shove it.” Draco said, pinching him. Harry snorted. 

“When?” 

“Sunday, noon.” 

“I’ll be ready.” He said. “How do you want me to play this? Should I be all gooshy. I could hold onto your arm, and sigh whenever you talk. Like, Oh, Draco.” He said sighing overdramatically. “You are the light of my life.” He said, placing his hand on his forehead and turned so he fake swooned onto Draco’s lap. 

“If you do that, you’re sleeping on the couch.” Draco said. He had a fond look on his face. 

“Oh, my love. I couldn’t make it through a night without you.” He said in a breathy voice. Draco rolled his eyes. 

“I know you well enough to know you wouldn’t do that. One glare from my father and you’d be back off. Just be yourself.” 

Harry closed his eyes, letting his hand settle on his chest. He didn’t move from his head and after a moment, Draco reached down and started running his hands through his hair. 

“You’ve got to do something about your hair, before we go.” 

“What difference is that going to make? They’ve already seen me. They know what I look like.” Harry said closing his eyes. 

“I’m just saying.” Draco said. 

“Maybe I can slick it back.” Harry teased. “I can use half a bottle of gel and slick it back so I look like a slimy git and prance around with a snooty look on my face. I bet your parents love that look, if history tells us anything.” 

Draco got up, suddenly and was out of the room before Harry caught himself, two hands on the carpet. He barely missed smashing his head on the side of the coffee table. “Is that a yes? Draco?”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really edit this from my drafts so I hope you enjoyed it. kudos and comments make my day! thanks for reading!


End file.
